To Accept Dick Or Not
by lilvamp23
Summary: Jason doesn't need Dick to be happy...or at least that's what he keeps telling himself. He might have idolized the slightly older male when he was younger, but now Dick Grayson just annoys the living daylights out of him. It seems like Nightwing is always there and won't leave him alone despite all of his grumbling and threats. What's a poor Red Hood to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Author disclaimer - I don't own any DC characters, etc etc.  
** _I haven't tried to write any Batman fics before, so this is a trial flight to see if I can do it. Thanks for reading and comments are welcome._

* * *

Being a hormonal teenager had sucked for Jason. Especially being around Batgirl all of the time. Barbara Gordon was by far the most perfect female Jason had ever laid eyes on. She was strong, intelligent and not to mention drop dead gorgeous with her fiery red hair that matched her fiery personality. Only problem for poor little Jason was that was exactly how she saw him, as a little kid. Plus she was way too obsessed with Dick Grayson. The bane of Jason's existence.

Dick was the perfect son. He had been the perfect Robin. Barbara would blush. Bruce would sometimes give him a fond approving smile. Jason wanted those things. It had started simple enough with Jason trying to figure out what Dick had that he didn't. He had perfect hair. His eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue and sparkled merrily. His smile was dazzling. He was so unbelievably charming and the way his Nightwing outfit fit him was just so unfair. Jason had spent plenty of time in front of mirror looking himself over wondering if one day his body would look that amazing. He particular studied his butt wondering if his butt would ever look as good as Dick's did in that tight suit. The more he thought about Dick, the more he wanted to be in the slightly older male's presence. Dick was perfect. Even Jason had to admit it. He tried so hard to be just like him. He tried to be dazzling and charming. He tried to not be as impulsive or quick to anger which was difficult for him. In the long run though he couldn't compare and it didn't matter because he died.

When Jason came back to Gotham, all the things he had admired about Dick Grayson pissed him off instead. The first confrontation Jason had as Red Hood against Nightwing left his blood boiling. Nightwing had taunted him mercilessly with his charming musical voice. He had smirked victoriously when he slammed Red Hood against a wall. Nightwing might not have known who was behind the hood, but Jason knew who was behind that mask and to have his body dominated by said man thoroughly irked him to no end. He fought back and escaped, but he couldn't seem to forget about the masked crusader. The way his body had flexed as he moved. How that body was slightly more muscular than he remembered. How that ass still looked amazing in that skin tight suit. Ugh. Just annoying.

Every encounter since that first one only made him more irritated. This latest encounter wasn't any different. Jason didn't need Nightwing's help in the slightest with these thugs, but regardless, the flexible man just had to just push his way in. Jason scowled behind his hood as he watched Nightwing take down another baddy. It was distracting and Jason didn't have time for distractions. He tore his gaze away from Nightwing and placed it back on the men rushing him. The men that he left some nicely placed bullet holes in. He groaned when he saw some goons get the better of his fancy pants temporary assistant. Jason could have made his escape right then and there, but of course he didn't. He stormed over and pulled Nightwing roughly behind him out of the line of fire. He grimaced slightly when he felt a quick sting in his leg. He glanced down and pulled the little dart out with a growl. A moment later his world swirled out of focus.

Jason groaned as he started regaining consciousness. He blinked a couple of times and was grateful that there weren't any blaring lights. There was just a dim glow from the bedside lamp to his left. He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, but found he couldn't move his arms. That snapped his eyes right open and he looked up to find his wrists handcuffed to a bed frame. He quickly scanned the room and his eyes landed on a boxer clad Dick Grayson leaning casually against a wall. Jason let out a growl and yanked at the cuffs.

"What the fuck is going on and where the hell are your clothes?" Jason said angrily and no, he was not looking over Dick's annoyingly perfectly toned body.

Dick smiled a dazzling smile and shrugged. "I took them off to check all of my injuries of course. There right over there next to yours."

As Jason digested that sentence he looked down his body noting that he too was only left in his boxers. He became achingly aware of how unbelievably exposed and vulnerable he was chained to a bed. He yanked at the cuffs again ignoring the pain of where the metal dug into his wrists. "Uncuff me right now Dick" he snarled at the man strolling up to him.

Dick smiled fondly at him and ran a slightly calloused finger down his cheek. Jason's upcoming snarl dried up in his throat at the unexpected caress. Dick let out a little sigh. "You know when Bruce told me that he suspected you were still alive and hiding under that Red Hood, I didn't believe him. I was too scared to believe him, but look at you." Dick smiled gently. "You're alive and you're beautiful." Dick continued to trail his fingers over Jason's face like he was trying to memorize it.

Jason took a shaky breath and tried to squirm away from the touch. "Cut this shit out! What are you playing at?"

Dick blinked at him seemingly coming out of his little daze. He chuckled softly. "I'm not playing at anything Jaybird. You have no idea how much I've missed you and how happy I am that you're here right now. You've grown up so much…" Dick trailed off as his fingers trailed down Jason's neck and over his shoulder.

Jason squirmed again and yanked his arms even though it was futile. "S-stop touching me! Why are you doing that?"

Dick tore his gaze away from his rapidly rising and falling chest to look back into his eyes. "I already told you. It's because you're beautiful. I missed getting to see you grow up into such a beautiful man. I don't want to miss anything else."

Jason choked on air as Dick crawled on the bed with him and straddled his lap. He leaned down next to Jason's ear that was slowly flushing red like the rest of his face. "Let me memorize and worship your body Jaybird. Please…" Dick nuzzled into the side of Jason's head as his hands ran down Jason's firm muscled chest. "God I missed you…"

Jason squirmed violently as Dick's fingers ran over the top of his boxers and his minty fresh breath caressed the side of his neck. His brain had stuttered as it tried to process what the fuck was going on right now. Stupid annoyingly perfect Dick Grayson was on top of him touching him in ways that were by far too pleasurable. It made Jason hell-a uncomfortable. An embarrassing groan escaped him as Dick sucked at the crook of his neck and his hand landed on the front of Jason's boxers. Whatever was left of his mind shattered and the remnants were left blowing in the wind.

He was vaguely aware of Dick kissing and nipping down his body. His calloused nimble fingers were pressing and caressing over his skin that was way too damn sensitive. It shouldn't be breaking out in goosebumps from such simple touching. He was still trying to come up with a coherent thought when he felt Dick once again stroking him through his boxers. A moan escaped Dick's mouth only to be absorbed by Jason's abs where that mouth was currently tasting. Jason's glanced down his own body and it was like an electric current raced through him leaving his little hairs standing on end. Another embarrassing noise escaped him as Dick's fingers inched down his boxers over his muscled thighs. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Dick's wet tongue licked him. Fuck.

"D-dick…S-stop…" Jason said pathetically even as his hips lifted automatically searching for more.

Dick sat up slightly to look into Jason's flushed face. His hand still working on the hard flesh. "Do you really want me to stop Jaybird?" he asked in a husky voice that sent Jason's blood twisting and rushing once more.

Jason looked into those mesmerizing sapphire eyes and swallowed. Dick's handsome face was flushed and his hand was still moving slowly. Just enough to tease and torment. Jason was so thoroughly confused and aroused…and curious… Let's just say that the Red Hood with a chip on his shoulder didn't get to experience these types of scenarios that often…or like ever. He shyly shook his head no. "You…can continue…" he said slowly and his heart fluttered when Dick gave him one of those signature dazzling smiles.

Then that dazzling smiling mouth was doing dazzling things to him. Jason groaned loudly and threw his head back as he arched. God. Dick was good at this. Jason had never known how good head could feel. That tongue was either demonic or angelic. Jason couldn't decide as it licked at him and left a tingling fire in its wake. Dick groaned around him sending vibrations straight into his core.

After a while, Jason took a peak southwards and almost blew it right then and there. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine Dick Grayson sucking on his junk. His head was bobbing up and down followed by his hand, but that wasn't what was throwing Jason ever closer to the edge. No. It was the fact that Dick had inched down his own boxers and was jerking himself off as he groaned around Jason's aching length.

Jason's continued to watch even as his toes curled and his muscles tensed. The coil inside of him was burning as it got tighter and tighter. His eyes screwed shut as the coil finally burst and with a loud groan he found blissful release into Dick's wickedly sinful mouth. Dick groaned in response and swallowed. When he surfaced again he was panting and staring at Jason with emotions that Jason didn't really want to decipher at the moment. He just wanted to bask in his orgasmic high…and maybe get these damn handcuffs off. Dick, the gracious bastard that he was, at least pulled his boxers back up after he wiped his hand clean on the sheets.

"Wow Jaybird…" Dick trailed off dreamily before crawling on top of Jason.

Jason tried to growl and demand that Dick release him this instant, but was silenced by soft lips on his. Instead he let out a little noise. The small gap was just enough for Dick to slip his tongue into Jason's mouth. Jason's taste buds exploded with the taste of Dick and what he assumed was the taste of his own release. He moaned and tried to pull his head away.

"Really? What the actual hell Nightwing? Is this what you call patrolling now days? Hooking up with the Red Hood in a sleazy hotel room."

Dick propped himself up and Jason took in his red cheeks. "Hey Robin…Batgirl…" Jason growled as he looked at the kid Bruce had replaced him with. He couldn't say much about the new Batgirl. She didn't speak much or at all around him. "What are you two doing here?"

"Looking for you. Oracle was worried and I have to say I'm quite disappointed in you. I thought you two were a thing again?"

Dick paled and quickly looked down at Jason. "That is not what it sounds like."

"Goddammit Dick Grayson get off of me and get these handcuffs off right now!" Jason growled. Before he was just irritated with Dick, but now, oh now he was furious. How dare Dick do that stuff to him if he was in a relationship with Barbara? She was the most wonderful woman in the world and only deserved the absolute best.

"I can't do that because you'll just storm out of here and not let me explain anything" Dick groused back.

"Damn straight I will. Now do it!"

"Calm down first and let me explain."

"Explain what!? How you're still into Babs!? I don't fucking want to hear it! Now release me!"

While the two were in their own little world, one snarling and the other trying to calm the snarling one down, Batgirl located the key and strolled up to the two boxer clad males. She started to unlock the handcuff's ignoring Dick's objections. His reaching hands were pinned by Robin. Much to Jason's pleasure he was finally free of the restraints. He sat up and punched Dick Grayson in that infuriatingly perfect face. Dick groaned at the impact and laid down on the bed. He rubbed gently at the spot of impact. "That was so uncalled for…" Dick said petulantly. "Please don't storm out of here."

Jason glared at him as he buttoned his pants. "Fuck you" he growled.

Robin looked awkwardly between the two as Jason dressed himself. He shifted from foot to foot. "So is it true then that you really are Jason?"

Jason froze and slowly turned to glare at his replacement. Batgirl carefully stepped in front of Robin. She was very good at reading people's body language and what she was getting from Red Hood right now was in fact very hostile.

"Jason was killed by the Joker a long time ago brat. He doesn't exist anymore and anyone that thinks he does" Jason paused to glare at Dick still sitting on the shitty mattress. "Is deadly wrong." With that he pulled his red hood over his head. He made his way out of the window ignoring Dick's quiet plea for him to stay.

He really couldn't believe that really all just went down. Fuck. There was so many things wrong with what just happened. First, why the ever fucking daylights did he let Dick Grayson pleasure him? Well yeah he knew why. Because he was a man and shit sometimes he thought with that other brain of his. The other problem? Well that was the fact that he didn't try to kill those batbrats. He had been too completely mortified by the whole being found chained to a bed practically naked. Jason did not like being vulnerable and exposed and it was just too damn much. Lastly, the most undeniably annoying thing was that they most definitely knew that he was the Red Hood. Something he didn't want Batman to know yet. He had it planned out differently. He was going to reveal himself right after he had destroyed everything Bruce had fought so hard for. He continued to brood as he made it back to his stashed bike. Stupid fucking Dick Grayson.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick never really analyzed his feelings for Jason when he was alive. Yeah he knew that he had all sorts of affection for the younger Robin, but he never dug deeper than that. Jason was just there. He just made life more exciting and Dick loved spending time with him. When Jason died a part of Dick died with him. The world wasn't as bright anymore. Gotham was full of ghosts and painful memories, so he left. Bludhaven was his city now.

It didn't mean that he never went back to Gotham. He visited his old home plenty. When Tim took over as Robin, he visited even though it was painful. He knew it was the right call though. Batman needed a Robin like a peanut butter sandwich needed its jelly. Plus it made Bruce a little less…broody. He visited again when Barbara was shot through the spine and paralyzed. That had been rough. In a way he felt like he had failed her because he had left them. Of course she didn't blame him and she didn't let it stop her. Barbara was just that tenacious and quickly found a new role as Oracle. He was so extremely proud of his girl and he visited often. He also visited when Cassandra took over the Batgirl mantle. Dick couldn't help but feel bad for the mute girl who was raised only for the purpose of killing. Thankfully her childhood training didn't ruin her moral code and she made a stellar Batgirl.

Recently he visited again when the Red Hood made his presence known. A ruthless criminal who only took out other criminals. In reality crime was down slightly in the city of Gotham, but the Red Hood's methods were a little controversial. The first time Nightwing encountered the Red Hood to say he was curious was an understatement. The Red Hood seemed to know all his moves and exactly how to counter them. Man that guy was good. The night that Bruce revealed his theory that the man behind the hood might be Jason Todd, Dick didn't get a wink of sleep.

After that Dick couldn't leave the anit-hero alone. He would purposely seek the other out in the city. Sometimes he found him. Other times he didn't. One thing was for certain though, the Red Hood seemed to hold a pretty firm grudge against Batman and the new Robin. He was a little nicer in encounters with Nightwing. There was a little less intent to maim. Eventually Bruce and Dick couldn't take it anymore, they finally got up the courage to see if Jason was still lying peacefully in his casket. Damn that whole process left Dick's skin crawling. When they finally got to the casket and opened it to find a dummy inside, Dick felt like he was a second away from going into full blown heart failure. Suffice to say that night he didn't find any peaceful sleep and the same happened for many nights after.

A new fire was lit in him after that though. He would find out who was behind that hood. He needed to for his own sanity, so when the Red Hood collapsed in front of him, Dick didn't waste his opportunity. He kicked some bad guy butt and scooped the heavy ass man into his arms. He had no idea where he should take the unconscious crime lord, but when his eyes landed on a seedy little motel a little ways down the street he shrugged and snuck in through a window.

With shaky fingers, he removed the red helmet. Beneath was one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen. Although it was definitely more manly now. The jaw was firmer. Instead of smooth cheeks, they were littered with slight stubble. He ran his fingers through the helmet hair tugging gently on the white patch. Dick's heart was having a hard time trying to keep up with his emotions. God he had so many questions. He wanted to say so much, but all that had to wait until Jason woke up.

While he waited, he stripped Jason from his clothes. Carefully in case there was any secret defense mechanisms. By the time Jason was lying on the bed dressed in nothing but his boxers, Dick was breathing erratically. Jason's body was definitely that of a man now. All firm muscles and littered with scars. Dick just stared in wonder for god knows how long as he cleaned wounds and stitched him back up. When Jason stirred a rising panic bubbled up inside of him. He quickly cuffed the now manly Jason Todd to the bed. To distract himself from the man on the bed he quickly worked on cleaning his own self up.

All the questions and things he wanted to say fled him when Jason's beautiful sea blue eyes blinked open to the world around him. All of those words could be dealt with later. All that mattered was that Jason was alive. Jason was glaring at him again with those breathtaking eyes. Jason's muscles were flexing against the cuffs and it sent very different thoughts running through his mind. The effects of those thoughts sending his blood into a tizzy and pooling between his legs. He just wanted to touch. He just wanted to memorize this new Jason, so that's what he did. Jason might have growled at him at first much to Dick's amusement. It was just like old times and just like old times, eventually Jason gave in to him. He tasted divine. Dick loved it. Dick loved him…at least he was pretty sure he did. The batkids interrupted him though before he could sort out his feelings.

Nightwing let out a frustrated sigh as he flipped through the air. The Red Hood seemed to have vanished after their little run in. He was definitely avoiding Dick and Dick knew it, but heck he was a stubborn asshole and no way in hell was he letting Jason out of his life ever again. It had been a week since he had gotten a brief taste of manly Jason Todd and he wanted more. He craved it.

"Nightwing" a voice came through his earpiece.

"Oracle, what do you have for me?" Nightwing asked as he perched on the roof of a building.

"Batman's gone off com and last I got a location blip was in a warehouse a couple blocks from where you are now."

"Red Hood?" Nightwing asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

Oracle let out a little chuckle. "Maybe. I'll give you directions and you can check it out for yourself."

Oh and did Nightwing make a beeline straight for that warehouse. He watched with bated breath as Batman and the Red Hood duked it out. Batman was spouting his rhetoric of not killing and the Red Hood was snarling back. Nightwing sighed. This was going lovely. He flinched in sympathy as Batman was clocked in the face and the Red Hood was kicked hard in the stomach. Dick knew that Bruce was struggling with the fact that his son was alive. He was having an internal war from being thrilled to appalled at how unbelievably violent Jason had become. Too bad the pep talk he was trying to have with his wayward son ended up in an all-out brawl.

Dick wanted nothing more than to jump down there and give them both giant hugs and comforting words, however, he had a feeling that his gestures would not be appreciated. He also figured Jason would very much not reciprocate his advances in his current growly pissed off state. Instead he just watched from above to make sure they didn't accidently kill each other. The Red Hood finally buried Batman under a nice bit of rubble and took off running. Batman's frustrated yell of 'Jason!' completely ignored. Dick was torn from making sure Batman wasn't hurt too bad or following after the Red Hood.

In the end he followed after Jason. The Batman had his batkids to call on if he needed help. Jason had no one. Dick would make sure it didn't stay that way though. Even if the whole world turned against Jason, he would always have Dick and Dick was going to make sure he knew that. He was kind of shocked at how easily it was to follow Jason. He must have been really thrown off his game from his skirmish with his Batdaddy. Dick frowned at the shitty rundown apartment building the Red Hood slipped into. He knew tonight was not the night to approach the wounded man, but now that he knew where Jason was hiding, he would definitely be back.

X

Jason was brooding on his couch with a bitter cup of coffee. The bitter taste matched his bitter attitude. Stupid Bruce fucking thinks he knows everything, but he's wrong. He is wrong about how to treat criminals and he was wrong about Jason. His broody little thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the window. Training kicked in and Jason rolled over the back of the couch grabbing the gun he had stashed there. He held it ready as he peaked his head around the couch and looked at the window only to find a dazzling smile in a handsomely stupid face.

Jason started swearing angrily as he marched up to the window and threw it open. "No! Just no get the fuck out of here" Jason snarled.

"But I brought chinese and beer" Dick said pleasantly as he held up the items.

Jason gave him a dumbfounded look. "Why?"

"So we can eat and chat silly Jaybird" Dick said playfully as he slid himself in through the window. Jason just watched in a daze and let him do it much to Dick's amusement. Silly Jason always acting so tough on the outside when he was really just a sweet little creampuff on the inside.

"No. Get out right now" Jason bristled and made a grab at the man dressed in a skin tight costume that really shouldn't be allowed to exist. Like at all.

Dick danced out of reach and hopped over the back of the couch settling in. He plucked off his mask and smiled back at Jason innocently. "Aren't you going to join me before the food gets cold? I'm not leaving until we talk, so you might as well enjoy the food."

Jason huffed in irritation and threw his hands up. "Fine! Fucking ridiculous…" He wouldn't admit it, but he was kind of hungry. The shitty canned food in his cupboard was quite unappealing. He sat as far away from Dick as possible and held out his hand expectantly. Dick smiled winningly at him and handed him a takeout box and chopsticks. A can of beer came next. "So what did you want to talk about Dickie boy?" Jason said sarcastically as he took a bite of the orange chicken. He suppressed the moan that wanted to escape at the taste of the food.

"Anything. Everything. First of all, I am not in a relationship with Barbara. Robin was wrong about his deduction" Dick said carefully and watched Jason's reaction closely.

Jason snorted and took a swig of his beer. "Didn't seem that way with how fucking awkward and pale you got… What happened to you two anyways? You were the perfect fucking couple."

Dick shrugged. "When you died…I kind of lost it…our relationship didn't survive my meltdown."

Jason swallowed a bite of food and avoided eye contact. "Oh… and why did Robin think you were in a relationship now?"

"We had a little fling a while ago, but we both decided it was super awkward and we weren't cut out to be together romantically."

Jason gaped at him. "But why? Babs is perfect."

Dick chuckled. "Yeah she is, but just like every other relationship I've ever had, it's missing something."

Jason arched a brow. "Had a lot of relationships huh?"

Dick shrugged. "A couple…"

"Anyone else I know?"

Dick chuckled and Jason swallowed at the playful glint of those sapphire eyes. "Does it matter? Jealous Jaybird?"

"Fuck no!" Jason growled and went back to eating furiously. He was definitely not blushing. Hell fucking no. He growled when Dick laughed at him again. His whole body tensed up as he sensed Dick scooting closer to him. He swallowed hard when Dick's fingers tucked his messy hair behind his ear.

"I think I know why none of my relationships worked out…they weren't you Jason…I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and after all these years of pining, here you are…"

Jason dropped his food as he jumped away from Dick's touch. "No! Don't fucking do that! I'm not some fucking notch on your relationship belt Dick Grayson!"

Dick stood up from the couch fluidly and moved towards where Jason was breathing heavily and staring at him with wide eyes. Damn did Jason really hate that Nightwing outfit. It was distracting. "You're not another notch Jaybird. Let me be with you. I'll take care of you."

Jason dodged Dick's outstretched hand and bolted to the other side of the room putting the couch between them. Dick watched with amused eyes.

"I don't need you to take care of me! I can take care of myself!" Jason barked.

"Of course you can" Dick said soothingly and stepped on top of the couch cushions stalking down his prey once again. "But don't you ever get lonely Jaybird? I see the way you look at me. The way you've always looked at me. I'm not blind. You want me as much as I want you."

"What!? No I don't!" Jason bristled and refused to acknowledge the heat racing across his face and down his neck. When Dick cornered him, Jason reacted and pinned Dick instead to the wall. Dick went willingly and arched his back against Jason's front. He threw in a little ass rub for added effect. He suppressed the laugh that almost escaped him when Jason took a deep breath and jumped away from him again. Jason was panting as too many emotions were crowding into his brain. His eyes darted towards where Dick was leaning against his wall grinning triumphantly. That damn bastard!

"Were you always such a man whore? I don't want to be with someone who everyone and their mothers had a turn with." Jason said with a sneer.

Dick chuckled. "Oh please little Jaybird. You can't tell me you haven't gotten around with how attractive you are." Jason paled before blushing a whole new shade of red that Dick had never seen before. His gem like eyes went wide and his mouth opened and closed. Dick arched a brow and a predatory smirk graced his lips. "Jaybird are you a virgin?" Dick couldn't even believe the shades of red that Jason was turning. He didn't think it was humanly possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course Jason was a virgin. Not that Dick man whore Grayson needed to know that. Dying and then coming back to life as a confused rage filled monster didn't leave a lot of room for trying to hook up with anyone. Plus he didn't even know if he was a tit guy or a dick guy. He was pretty sure though that if he was a dick guy it wouldn't be Dick's dick that got him off. Wow. There were too many thoughts about dicks and Dick's dick bouncing around in his head. Not to mention the anger of being embarrassed that was starting to consume any rational thought. He couldn't deal with this right now. He was a second away from lashing out. If it was any other batbrat, he'd be more than ok with laying them flat, but this was Dick. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to hurt Dick as much as the other bats.

A furious little growl escaped Jason as he picked up his discarded handgun. "You need to fucking leave. I'm not your friend and I sure as hell am not going to be your lover. Get the fuck out." He aimed the gun directly at Dick.

Dick arched a brow. He held up his hands in defeat. He was pretty sure that Jason wouldn't shoot him. Well old Jason wouldn't have, but this Jason was kind of new territory and he had already shot Timmy, Cass and Bruce a couple of times. "Ok Jason. You win. I'm leaving, but this isn't over. I'm not giving up on us. I'm not going to give up on _you_. I know you're still in there Jay. You can't hide from me."

"Get. Out." Jason growled between clenched teeth and pulled back the hammer of the gun.

Dick gave him a sad little smile and wave as he slid out the window into the night. Jason let out the air he had been holding and flopped down on the couch. Dammit. Now he would have to ditch this safe house. He picked up the discarded takeout boxes and scarfed down the food before he got to work packing up and bailing.

X

Nightwing sighed heavily as he sat on the ledge of a building. It had been about a month since the first time he tried to woo Jason and it hadn't been going very well. First, he had no idea where Jason's new hidey hole was. The bastard was being pretty damn careful about leading anyone to it or them. Who knew how many safe houses the Red Hood had around the city? Second, every time Nightwing would try to flirt during run-ins, the Red Hood would growl and shoot at him. Of course he never landed a hit on Nightwing. The other bats weren't so fortunate. Dick still felt bad that Robin had tried to break up one their heated struggles and the Red Hood shot him in the leg for it.

That was a whole different problem. Dick couldn't stand the thought of his family getting hurt and the fact that Jason was doing it drove him fucking batty. Yeah Jason was his family too, but it appeared Jason didn't think so and didn't want to be his family. Ugh. Just straight up frustrating and confusing. Where, oh where, did his little wing disappear to?

As time progressed, Dick lost a little more hope that his little Jaybird even existed anymore. This Jason, this Red Hood, didn't care about family. He was too lost in blood lust and revenge to see that he was still cared for. Hell even Bruce cared. He just had a weird way of showing it. Meaning he only confronted Jason as the Batman and then pummeled him a little…or a lot. Depending on how difficult the Red Hood was being at the time.

Nightwing was on another patrol one night debating whether it was time to bail on Gotham and head back to Bludhaven for good. It wasn't like he was doing any good with the Red Hood being here and his own city and day job needed his attention. He was mid-swing between two buildings when a distress call from Robin rushed over his com. It was garbled and poor Robin sounded panicked.

Nightwing changed directions instantly to go help his little Robin. He knew Batman and Batgirl were also on their way and hoped that one of them would get there in time. Robin didn't sound like he was doing to good and had been shot with a dart. Some kind of drug or poison was already working its way through his system.

Nightwing and Batgirl landed roughly at the same time and rushed towards the burning warehouse where Robin had last communicated with them. Both froze mid run when the door burst open and out emerged the Red Hood with a little Robin slung over his shoulder. The Red Hood marched straight towards them and dropped Robin to the ground without a word.

Oh the Red Hood had a lot of things he wanted to say, but he was really just not in the mood. He had been tracking those thugs for weeks and this dumb fucking Robin had to go and screw it all up. Worse yet was that for some God awful reason, he had felt the urge to save the little dipshit. He turned on his heel and started marching away from Nightwing and Batgirl, who was currently fussing all over drugged up Robin. He groaned when Nightwing followed after him. Of course he would. Dammit.

"Red…Hey slow down" Nightwing said as he followed the Red Hood up into the night sky.

Nope. The Red Hood was having none of this shit tonight. He landed on a rooftop and let Nightwing join him. He knew trying to outrun the bastard would be pointless. "Oh for fucks sakes just leave me alone."

Nightwing just smiled one of those dazzling smiles at him as he swayed closer. Yes swayed because Dick Grayson was a fucking graceful beast. "Nuh uh uh Red. You can't pretend to be an asshole anymore. You just saved Robin. I knew you still loved us."

The Red Hood groaned. "I do not fucking love any of you. I just didn't feel right about Robin dying like that. If anyone is going to kill the little shit, it's going to me and it's going to be a fair fight."

Nightwing's smile grew wider and he reached up to trail his fingers against the red helmet. He made a humming noise. "You should take your helmet off. For me. I want to see your face when you try to lie to me."

"No" The Red Hood growled as he shoved Nightwing away from him. Oh at least tried to. Nightwing danced out of reach.

"Come on Hoodie. I promise to make it worth your while and I won't stop pestering you until you do" Nightwing purred as he swayed back up into the Red Hood's personal space.

"Fine! If you promise to leave me alone afterwards."

"I promise."

With one more little growl, the Red Hood released the catch of his helmet and took it off. He was just about to let out an angry little retort when his angry little mouth was invaded by a wet warm tongue. He made a surprised choking noise and tried to step backwards, but Nightwing stubbornly kept their mouths attached. Jason growled and tried to push the invading tongue back with his as his hands went to work trying to detach Nightwing from his person.

Dick moaned lowly into Jason's mouth. It tasted kind of ehh, but at the same time it was fucking delicious. He jumped up and wrapped his legs around Jason's waist. A small smirk lit his face as Jason's hands automatically caught his thighs. The red helmet's hit on the concrete echoed around them.

Eventually Jason was able to break the kiss by shoving a hand between their faces. He breathed heavily and then glared at Dick. "God fucking dammit. No. Stop doing this to me."

"Stop doing what?" Dick said playfully as he nipped at Jason's fingers. He squeezed his legs tighter around Jason's hips. "Come on, just give into me once. If you don't like it, I promise to stop bugging you."

Jason growled and tried to sort through his jumbled thoughts. This was getting downright ridiculous. "Fine."

Dick leaned back to look at him closely. "What was that little wing?"

Jason huffed. "I said fine. You have one night to rock my world and then this stupid little game is over." Jason tried to ignore the tingle that ran up his spine as Dick's smirk grew predatory.

"So where are we doing this thing?" Dick asked as he bit playfully at Jason's ear.

Jason had to really concentrate as Dick's pearly white teeth started to bite him. He shuddered and felt Dick smile against his neck. "Fuck. Just stop for one damn second. You can follow me to my safe house."

Dick released Jason and watched hungrily as Jason scooped up his helmet. He placed it back on his head covering those adorably pink cheeks and started off into the night. Dick was quick on his heels.

Jason wasn't sure how he got to this point as the details were a little fuzzy. The point where he was lying on his bed naked with Dick Grayson once again sucking on his junk. He was propped up into a reclining position so he could see everything. His eyes were currently feasting on Dick's fingers working himself open. A groan escaped him and he buried his fingers into Dick's mussed up hair. He tugged at said hair getting a delicious groan out of Dick's hot mouth. The groan vibrated through him and Jason's eyes fluttered shut again. He let out a noise of disappointment as Dick released him with a noisy pop.

Dick bit down hard on his thigh and Jason jerked in response. He glared down at Dick and was met with twinkling sapphire eyes looking up at him innocently. The smirk on Dick's soft lips however was far from innocent. "How do you want me Jaybird? Do you want me to ride you? Hmm? Or should I get on my hands and knees for you? Or maybe you want me on my back with my legs spread wide?"

Jason couldn't stop the twitch of excitement his body made at any and all of those suggestions. Hell this was probably the sexiest way he was ever going to lose his virginity and Dick was letting him decide. He licked his lips as Dick slithered up his body nipping as he went. His own fingers were pulling painfully in Dick's hair not that it seemed like he minded at all. Dick bit down on his neck and Jason groaned.

"I know the decision is hard" Dick whispered in his ear as he ground his hips against Jason's letting their hard lengths tease each other. Jason groaned again and grabbed at Dick's perfect ass. "But…we can eventually do everything…If you still want me after tonight…which I think you will…"

Jason whined. Fucking whined. What the hell was that? He had a feeling though that Dick was right. He wanted Dick so fucking bad it hurt. He wanted him in every sense of the way. He quickly shied away from the little voice that popped up in his head that he loved Dick Grayson. He did not want to touch that idea with a ten foot pole. He groaned again as Dick moved on top of him.

"What do you want Jaybabe…? I'll give you anything."

"You. I want you" Jason replied with a growl and rolled them over caging Dick beneath him.

Dick smiled and wrapped his legs behind Jason's back. He arched and grasped at Jason's back as Jason pushed into him. Jason groaned and gripped at Dick's hips as he slid home. After a tranquil moment of getting used to the sensation, Jason shattered it with a quick slam of his hips. Dick cried out and his nails dug into Jason's shoulders. Jason bit down on his shoulder in retaliation and his movement didn't let up for a second.

Dick was frantically clawing at anything as his mind and body were screwed into oblivion. Jason was hitting that lovely spot inside of him dead on with every thrust. He was actually quite surprised that Jason was this damn good on his first go, but didn't have a lot of time or energy to dwell on that particular thought. He whined when Jason sucked on his neck hard. He couldn't take it. He was so damn close. He slithered his hand between them and started taking care of his aching problem. Jason growled and grabbed his wrist pinning it to the bed. Dick whined at the need of friction, but after a couple more minutes it didn't matter anyways. He was arching and crying out as he painted their stomachs. Jason groaned into his neck as his hips slammed back in one last time.

Jason collapsed next to Dick as they both breathed heavily. Neither said anything for quite some time. Eventually Dick rolled onto his side to study the man next to him. Jason was so beautiful and Dick just couldn't get over the fact that he was here with him right now.

Jason felt the stare without even having to open his own eyes. Damn. He was screwed now. He would never be able to move on from Dick. Apparently he was a dick guy. At least when it came to Dick's dick. He sighed and finally looked over at the sexy man next to him. Dick gave him a small smile and scooted closer to cuddle. The moment was perfect and Jason didn't know how to handle it. Nothing had been perfect in his life for a really long time. He didn't say anything though and just tried to absorb the feel of Dick's warm body wrapped in his arms.

Both instantly tensed when they felt the additional presence. Their two sets of blue eyes looked towards the door only to be met with the stony glare of the Batman. Jason growled and covered himself up quickly. This was the absolute last thing he wanted. To be naked and exposed in front of Bruce. Dick slowly sat up and waved.

"Hey." Dick greeted awkwardly. "So how's Robin?"

Batman gave Dick an icy little look. "You would have known if you hadn't ran off to sleep with a criminal."

"I am not a criminal" Jason growled and fished around for the gun he had stashed next to the bed. He was just pulling it out when a batarang flung it from his hand.

"Really?" Batman said neutrally. "You were really going to try and shoot me while you were lying in bed naked?"

Jason shrugged as he rubbed his sore hand.

"So now that Jason and I are a couple, can he come over for dinner tomorrow night?" Dick asked innocently. He smiled his dazzling smile and ignored the two sets of incredulous stares directed at him.

* * *

 _author note - yeah, so I know that this wasn't as gritty or time accurate as the actual story, but meh. I just wanted to play around with little Jabybird and Dickiebird. Fluff my feathers a tad bit to see if I could do it. Thanks for reading._


End file.
